FALLING ARPEGGIOS
by Lisbeth Beckett
Summary: One shot(FemPrusia, FemAustria, MaleHungria). Austria guardaba sus sentimientos y jamás los sacaba a flote. Un día, su paciencia se agotó por culpa de cierta albina, que hizo que comentiese una locura.


**FALLING ARPEGGIOS**

La melodía inundaba todos los recovecos de la gran mansión. El ritmo, que acostumbraba a ser lento, tranquilo y relajado, era más bien rápido, transmitiendo la ansiedad del artista. La melodía se podría tachar de hermosa, poniendo los pelos de punta de los oyentes, aunque algo disonante y depresiva. Eran arpegios descendentes, dando la impresión de estar cayendo a un hondo vacío.

Cualquiera que escuchase el piano sabría perfectamente que la intérprete estaba descargando toda su furia y su ira.

Pero al parecer, cualquiera no era un término que englobase a Prusia.

-Aristócrata, hoy estás muy seria, relájate kesese-Dijo mordaz mientras observaba a la morena seguir tocando el instrumento. Parecía no haber reparado en la presencia de la albina, pues además, estaba ejecutando la pieza con los ojos cerrados.

-Hey, nadie ignora mi awesome presencia. Hazme caso-Dijo la albina sentándose en la banqueta del piano junto a la morena, quien no le hizo hueco, así que Prusia se sentó como pudo.

Prusia esperó a que su amiga parase de tocar la pieza musical, pero ésta parecía no tener fin. Harta, se recargó en las teclas, provocando una disonancia y la parada de su amiga, quien abrió los ojos al instante. Los orbes violetas miraron con una mezcla de desprecio y reproche a la albina, quien ahora sonreía traviesa.

-Al fin terminas. Ven, salgamos. Tengo que mostrarte una cosa-Dijo Prusia levantándose rápidamente de la banqueta cogiendo a la morena de la muñeca.

-No me apetece salir-Dijo fríamente Austria, recogiendo las partituras que había estado interpretando hasta que la albina había llegado.

-¿Por qué eres siempre tan aburrida?-Preguntó frunciendo el ceño la ojirroja. Austria se tragó el comentario de la albina como siempre hacía y no respondió nada. Se puso en pie y se dirigió a una de las puertas para poder estar sola

-¿A dónde vas ahora?-Preguntó irritada la albina-¿Llego aquí para verte y sacarte de esta cárcel de cuatro paredes en la que te pasas la vida y simplemente pasas de mi y te vas?

-Si tan sosa y aburrida soy, ¿Por qué no te vas con Hungría? Después de todo, él es mucho más divertido, ¿no?-Dijo ácida la morena sin girarse a la albina, quien había cerrado fuertemente los puños.

-Por supuesto que me voy a ir con él. De hecho, está esperando abajo. Íbamos a ir al bosque y a mi awesome persona se me ocurrió invitarte para que te lo pasaras bien, pero iremos sin tí-Dijo Prusia echándose hacia atrás la cabellera plateada, saliendo por la otra puerta de la sala.

Bajó los escalones de tres en tres, tropezándose al final pero siendo atrapada por Hungría, que esperaba abajo de la escalera a las chicas.

-¿Y Austria? ¿No viene?-Preguntó el chico ayudando a la albina a ponerse en pie.

-Déjala. La señorita no está de ánimo para salir-Dijo molesta Prusia yéndose hacia la puerta. Hungría se quedó en el mismo sitio, a los pies de las escaleras, preguntándose si debería subir para intentar convencer a la austriaca, pero la voz de Prusia la llamó

-Hey, Hungría, nos vamos sin ella. Es una amargada. No se por qué demonios me molesto siquiera en pensar en ella-Se quejaba la albina saliendo a los jardines, mientras el chico moreno la seguía por detrás.

-¿Vamos a caballo?-Preguntó el chico. Prusia se giró seria y no tardó mucho para que una sonrisa maliciosa apareciera en su cara.

-Sí. Así oirá cómo la dejamos aquí-Dijo corriendo hacia las caballerizas.

-No se para que digo nada-Murmuró el chico mientras seguía a paso lento a su amiga. Cuando llegó a los establos su amiga traía dos caballos.

-Toma, móntate deprisa. Tenemos que pasar por debajo de su ventana para que se entere mejor-Dijo la cruel albina subiéndose rápidamente en su animal. Hungría suspiró y se subió al suyo.

-KESESESE HUNGRÍA VAMOS, DATE PRISA. DIVIRTÁMONOS EN EL BOSQUE-Gritó la albina a todo pulmón cuando pasó bajo la ventana de Austria.

Hungría gritó que la esperara, pues la albina estaba cogiendo velocidad y cuando llegó al bosquecillo que había después de los jardines la perdió de vista.

Cuando la albina dijo que se irían sin ella, Austria sintió un nudo en su garganta y sintió unas enormes ganas de echarse a llorar allí mismo. Pero no podía. No delante de ella...

Abriendo la puerta de su habitación, se giró a ver si la albina la había seguido. Al ver que no había nadie, atrancó la puerta y dejó las partituras en su mesa-escritorio.

Se sentó en la cama y se llevó las manos a la cara, enterrándola, y comenzó a sollozar sin hacer ningún ruido. Lo que le faltaba era que Prusia descubriera que sus palabras tenían ese efecto en ella.

Cuando oyó a la albina bajo su ventana llamando a Hungría diciendo que se iban a divertir en el bosque, Austria se derrumbó del todo y comenzó a llorar más estruendosamente. Se tumbó en la cama y enterró la cara en uno de los cojines, para evitar hacer ruido.

Estaba harta. Jamás dejaría de ser la señorita aristocrática aburrida que era. Siempre sería vista como la nación más seria y sosa de todas.

Estaba harta de vivir entre mentiras. De actuar con cinismo cada vez que había bailes y fiestas en Viena. Siempre debía ir. E iba, por supuesto. A ella le encantaban estos acontecimientos. Sin embargo, aborrecía al personal tan falso e hipócrita que al igual que ella asistía.

Durante mucho tiempo había estado sonriendo falsamente, por recomendación de sus jefes. Pero había llegado un momento en el que se había cansado de tanto teatro y simplemente mantenía siempre el mismo semblante serio. Había decidido quitarse la máscara y sin embargo se había encontrado con una sociedad que la miraba mal por expresar sus ideas públicamente, sin cortarse para nada. Entonces sus jefes le habían aconsejado volver a ponerse la máscara. Y eso era lo que había hecho. Con la sociedad hipócrita de la época y también con el resto de naciones con la que debía verse. Cuando debía firmar un tratado o una alianza, lo hacía amablemente, sin mostrar una sonrisa pero comportándose convenientemente.

Y luego estaba ella. Luego estaba Prusia.

Austria no sabía en qué momento exacto de su vida se había enamorado de esa maldita egocéntrica albina. Solo sabía que la amaba con todo su ser, y aunque se esforzara de veras en odiarla, era algo que simplemente no podía hacer.

Aparte, eran vecinas y solían pasar bastante tiempo la una con la otra.

Austria siempre había escondido sus sentimientos hacia la albina, quien jamás se le podría pasar siquiera por la cabeza que la austriaca le tuviera un mínimo de aprecio.

Pero así era, y Austria deseaba por todos los medios salir de esa cárcel de amor que la estaba matando. Cada día era más doloroso que el anterior.

Por otra parte, estaba Hungría. Hungría era otro vecino con el que solía firmar tratados y alianzas a menudo, por lo que poco a poco había acabado cayéndole bien, por así decirlo.

Pero el verdadero infierno de la austriaca llegó cuando Prusia pasaba sus tardes con el húngaro, yendo a los bosques a cazar y a montar a caballo.

Austria prefería quedarse en casa tocando una buena pieza de Bach o Mozart, tranquila, sin tener ninguna subida de adrenalina ni nada parecido.

Sin embargo, lo que estaba acabando con el corazoncito de Austria en esos momentos era la escapada de esos dos al bosque a 'divertirse'. Por supuesto que no iban a cazar ni a montar a caballo, sino a demostrarse su amor.

Esa había sido la lágrima que había colmado el vaso.

Poniéndose en pie, la castaña se limpió la cara y dejó de llorar. Se acercó a su almohada y de debajo de ella sacó una pequeña daga que la propia Prusia le había dado hacía muchísimos años, un día en el que ella se había dignado a acompañarla al bosque a cazar.

Con una sonrisa, Austria rememoró aquel día. Ella no quería estar allí, pero a menudo se hacen locuras por amor, y esa era una de ellas.

Físicamente no pasarían de los nueve años, a pesar de tener ya varios siglos. Ambas estaban sentadas en un claro del bosque hablando. Prusia hablaba sobre cómo hacer una trampa perfecta para conejos, mientras que Austria, totalmente atontada con la imagen de su amada delante de ella la escuchaba sin interrumpir.

Entonces, Prusia le dijo que iban a cazar un conejo y le había dado esa daga, que le sobraba. Austria había mirado el arma con indecisión, pues no le gustaba matar, y menos animales tan lindos e inocentes.

Prusia había cazado un conejo y lo había matado delante de la austriaca, quien se había puesto mortalmente pálida y al ver cómo la ojirroja le hundía la daga al animalito en el vientre y comenzaba a llenarse todo de sangre. Entonces todo se había vuelto negro y había perdido el conocimiento.

Cuando volvió el si, notaba como alguien la agitaba suavemente pidiéndole que despertara. Al abrir los ojos, se topó con un par de rubíes que la miraban con cierto aire de preocupación.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó la morena incorporándose. Estaba tumbada en el claro, con Prusia a su lado.

-Te has desmayado cuando has visto el conejo sangrar. Que debilucha que eres, señorita-Dijo levantándose Prusia, aliviada internamente de que su amiga estuviera bien.

-Perdón por no estar acostumbrada a hacer cosas de salvajes-Respondió Austria levantándose y acomodándose el vestido.

Austria recordaba ese momento con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla, pero no se la quitó. Cogiendo aire, asió la daga y cuando estuvo a punto de clavársela, un último pensamiento le asaltó.

Dejó el arma encima de la cama y escribió una extensa carta. Cuando la terminó, la metió en un sobre, lo cerró y lo dejó encima de su escritorio.

Ahora ya sí podía morir, después de haber dejado una carta de suicidio.

Cogió de nuevo el arma, la alzó y se la clavó en el pecho. No sintió asco al ver como todo(su vestido, la moqueta, sus manos) se llenaba de sangre. Se sentía mal, pero no quería seguir en un mundo plagado de hipócritas con un amor platónico no correspondido.

Comenzó a marearse y se desplomó en el suelo.

* * *

Una vez que hubieron dejado atrás la mansión, Prusia y Hungría galoparon hacia el bosque sin detenerse. Cuando llegaron a su sitio predilecto, una pequeña colina que había tras el bosquecillo, desmontaron de los caballos y se sentaron.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-Preguntó algo turbado Hungría, cruzando las piernas.

-Es idiota...Así la próxima vez se anime a venir-Respondió Prusia mirando hacia el horizonte, sintiéndose un poco mal por haber sido tan cruel.

-No tienes remedio...-Dijo el moreno observando a su amiga-Deberías ser más dulce con ella. Siempre que os he visto juntas la tratas como si fuese una donnadie. Así jamás conseguirás que se enamore de tí.

-¿Cómo se va a enamorar de mi cuando ya tiene a su querido piano? Siempre que voy a visitarla está demasiado ocupada tocando el piano y no se da cuenta de que estoy ahí. Como sea, si no se fija en mi awesome presencia es porque es una aburrida y no me merece.

-Deberías dejar de engañarte a ti misma. Sabes que eso no es verdad. La culpa es tuya, eres demasiada fría y cruel con ella. Si la trataras con más suavidad quizás podría fijarse en ti... Además, por cómo has hablado antes, podría haber interpretado que hay algo entre tú y yo.

-¿QUÉ?-Preguntó la albina mirando con los ojos desorbitados al moreno, quien la miraba serio-No, no debe pensar eso. Volvamos, le dejaré las cosas claras.

-Vamos. Díselo ya-Dijo Hungría levantándose.

Ayudó a la ojirroja a ponerse en pie. Montaron en los caballos y volvieron a la mansión de la austríaca. Prusia cabalgaba mucho más rápido que Hungría, como si la vida le fuese en ello...

...Literalmente, aunque aún no lo supiera.

Al llegar a la mansión, se respiraba un aire extraño. Ya no se oía sonar ningún instrumento musical, cosa rara. Ese fue el primer indicio que le dijo a la albina que algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Preguntó Prusia buscando a los criados y sirvientes, que parecían haber desaparecido.

-No lo sé, pero esto no me da buena espina-Dijo Hungría, corriendo tras su amiga

-Subamos arriba a ver-Propuso la albina dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia las escaleras.

En efecto, todo el mundo estaba congregado en los pasillos de la planta superior. Algunas de las criadas estaban llorando. Al ver eso, Prusia sintió un escalofrío y su corazón encogerse.

-¿Qué ocurre?¿Por qué estáis todos aquí?-Preguntó asustada Prusia.

-La señorita Austria está... -Dijo una criada que había cerca. Sin embargo, no pudo terminar la frase por que los sollozos se apoderaron de ella.

-¿¡QUÉ PASA CON AUSTRIA?!-Chilló completamente aterrada Prusia, temiéndose lo peor.

-Está muriendo...-Aclaró un criado que no estaba llorando.

Prusia entró atropelladamente a la habitación de Austria, apartando a golpes a quienes estaban en su camino. Hungría la seguía sin pararse a reprenderle por ser tan escandalosa.

Prusia sentía que todo su mundo se estaba resquebrajando por momentos. Cuando entró, vio que Austria estaba tumbada en la cama y varios médicos al lado de ella estaban haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerla con vida. Se acercó hacia ellos, esquivando las grandes manchas de sangre que cubrían el suelo.

-¿Cómo está?¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó observando a la austriaca, que estaba completamente pálida por la pérdida de sangre.

-Le hemos hecho ya varias transfusiones de sangre de varios criados, pero parece no ser suficiente. Quizás al ser una nación, la sangre humana no vaste para mantenerla con vida.

-Pues probar con mi sangre-Dijo la albina sentándose en la orilla de la cama. Uno de los médicos le cogió el brazo y comenzó a hacer la operación. Prusia sentía cómo las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos y comenzaban a descender por su mejilla.

-Prusia, aquí hay una carta...-Dijo Hungría acercándose a la albina.

Estaba abierta, pues los criados la habían leído ya.

-Leemela, por favor-Dijo Prusia mientras tomaba una de las manos de Austria entre las suyas. Se asustó al descubrir que estaba totalmente fría, así que mientras Hungría le leía, ella le echaba su aliento intentando calentarla

-Dice así:

_Querido lector:_

_No se si serás algún criado del servicio o mi jefe... o incluso algún otro país. Seas quien seas, mi mensaje es sencillo y legible para todo el mundo._

_Supongo que a estas alturas, yo, Austria, ya estaré muerta o estaréis intentando reanimarme. La causa de mi muerte es una mezcla de todo. _

_Mis razones no son ni más ni menos que el cansancio de una vida poco productiva, nada interesante y aburrida. Supongo que todos pensáis que soy...digo era una persona bastante seria y formal, y no tenía un lado divertido. _

_Pues siento deciros que estabais bastante equivocados, todos vosotros. Incluso tú, Prusia, estabas equivocada respecto a mi. Si llegas a leer esto, quiero que sepas que te odio con todo mi ser y desearía no haberte conocido. Eres la persona que más me ha hecho sufrir a lo largo de toda mi larga y monótona vida. Es por ti que he llorado mares de lágrimas saladas por la vana y fugaz esperanza de que me amaras. Por que yo siempre lo he hecho. Siempre he estado enamorada de ti. De tus preciosos e inconfundibles ojos rojos que resaltan tanto. De tu plateado cabello que tanto me gustaba peinar. De tu ególatra sonrisa que me llenaba de alegría cada vez que la veía. Pero lo peor de todo es que te quiero tanto que jamás podría odiarte. Eras demasiado especial para mí, por eso decidí dejarte ir. Estaba claro que amabas a Hungría, y si esa tarde hubiera ido contigo y él, habría sido una incomodidad para vosotros. Aunque me moría de ganas de ir con vosotros._

_Y literalmente, esas ganas fueron las que acabaron matándome. _

_No escribo esto para que te culpes de mi muerte. Al contrario. Solo quiero decirte que te deseo lo mejor para ti e Hungría. Ya no os volveré a molestar con mi aburrida y patética existencia._

_Y a los demás, no os preocupéis. No quiero que lloréis falsas lágrimas en mi entierro ni en mi funeral, así que si no os agradé como persona, os pido que dejéis el teatro._

_Para finalizar, me despido pidiendo que no os afecte mi pérdida, aunque creo que no lo hará a nadie._

_Austria_

-¿CÓMO HE PODIDO SER TAN IDIOTA?-Chilló Prusia muerta de remordimientos-¿CÓMO NO PUDE DARME CUENTA ANTES?

La albina parecía haberse vuelto loca, chillando y sollozando como nunca antes lo había hecho, a lágrima viva.

-Prusia, tranquilízate, por favor, aún no está muerta-Decía Hungría intentado calmarla.

-PERO SE ESTÁ MURIENDO

Hungría abrazó a Prusia para que se calmara un poco, sintiéndose terriblemente mal por lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando llegó la noche, Austria ya no estaba en peligro. Prusia se acabó mareando pero insistió en que siguiesen dándole su sangre. Cuando terminó, se tumbó junto a Austria y se quedó dormida al instante. Hungría pidió a las criadas que limpiaran la habitación, que estaba llena de sangre.

Se giró a ver a sus dos amigas. Estaban bastante pálidas ambas. Prusia estaba tumbada de lado, girada hacia Austria, agarrando todavía su mano. Austria estaba tumbada boca arriba, con una venda que envolvía gran parte de su pecho y tenía manchas de sangre. Tenía puesto un camisón sencillo por si había que volver a hacerle alguna transfusión o cerrar más la herida.

Hungría se acercó hacia ellas y las tapó con una manta. Las miró suspirando tristemente. Jamás se habría imaginado que aquel día, cuando Prusia se habría declarado a Austria en el bosque y él se habría ido, pudiera acabar así. Se retiró mirando una última vez a las dos chicas, pidiendo a los criados que no las molestaran en toda la noche.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, todo lo que vio era oscuridad. No sabía dónde estaba y no recordaba nada. Solo sentía que se sentía muy débil, y algo en el pecho le dolía.

Lo siguiente que notó fue una respiración en su cuello. Con mucho cansancio se giró y descubrió a la albina tumbada junto a ella, rodeándola con un brazo protectoramente.

Volvió la cabeza hacia el techo y entonces recordó todo de golpe.

La visita de Prusia, la carta de suicidio que había escrito para poder decir al mundo antes de morir como se sentía, la daga hundiéndose lentamente cerca de su corazón...

Pero había sobrevivido. ¿Por qué no la habían dejado simplemente morir?

Además... Seguro que Prusia había leído la carta.

Un miedo repentino la inundó por completo...

No quería ser rechazada por la ojirroja. Sabía que jamás la correspondería, pero no quería que la rechazara. Sería demasiado duro...

Por eso había querido que Prusia hubiese sabido de su enamoramiento una vez que ella ya había muerto. Así se ahorraría momentos incómodos entre las dos.

Intentó moverse un poco para incorporarse pero sintió una punzada en el pecho que le hizo gritar de dolor.

Prusia abrió rápidamente los ojos. Al ver a la morena con los ojos apretados y la mano en el pecho, se activaron todas sus alarmas y el miedo comenzó a adueñarse de ella de nuevo.

-¿Qué has hecho?¿Estás bien?-preguntó sentándose en la cama.

-No es nada, estoy bien-Respondió bajito la morena, olvidándose del dolor y dándose cuenta de que esa era la primera vez después de que la albina supiera de su enamoramiento. Lo peor sería que ahora probablemente Prusia la trataría con lástima...

-Más te vale-Dijo la peliplateada tumbándose de nuevo junto a Austria y la rodeó de nuevo con el brazo, acercándose más si era posible a ella.

Austria suspiró y se sintió inquieta… se suponía que Prusia ya había leído la carta… pero ese abrazo era todo lo contrario a un rechazo…

Cuando Prusia se despertó, comprobó el pulso y la respiración de la morena. Cuando se hubo asegurado que todo iba bien, cogió la carta y la releyó. Había marcas pequeñas de lágrimas.

Cuando Austria despertó, se topó con la albina leyendo su carta de suicidio. Asustada, le quitó la carta de las manos a la albina, quien la miró sorprendida por su reacción.

-¡NO LA LEAS!-Chilló Austria apretujando la carta.

-¿Por qué no?

-Como no he muerto, es como si esta carta nunca hubiese sido escrita, así que olvida todo lo que hayas leído-Pidió Austria completamente apanicada. Prusia notó su miedo y sonrió, pues verla así y no seria y cínica como solía ser, era gracioso, aunque también adorable...

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-Preguntó Prusia escrutandola con su par de rubíes. La morena solo pudo enrojecer y apartar la mirada

-Yo... esta conversación es demasiado indecente. No quiero seguir hablando del tema-Dijo la morena sintiendo muchísima vergüenza.

-¿Y si es un tema indecente por qué lo escribiste en tu nota de suicidio?

-Por que se supone que no tendría que volver a ver a ninguno de vosotros nunca más. En especial a ti-Dijo mirándole de nuevo a los ojos.

-Pero insisto ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que sentías eso por mí?

-Por que se nota a la legua que yo no te gusto, y no me apetecía pasar malos ratos.

-¿Y no pensaste en la posibilidad de que yo te gustase a tí?

-Eso... eso sería y es algo imposible-Dijo tristemente la morena apartando nuevamente la mirada.

Hubo un silencio que a Austria le pareció eterno, mientras deseaba haber muerto hasta que Prusia habló.

-Es posible-Dijo firmemente.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó descolocada la morena.

-Que te digo que es posible que yo te ame. Eres perfecta. Aunque pareces aburrida, seria, fría y cortante sé que en el fondo eres divertida, tierna, amable y bonita. Además, no sé que haría sin ti. Me has sacado de tantos problemas... El punto no es ese. Lo que te quiero decir es que te amo. Quería habertelo dicho ayer en la tarde. Hungría se iba a ir nada más llegar al bosque... Pero estabas tan seria y fría que me enfadé por que las cosas no estaban saliendo como había planeado, y me pasé... Solo te pido que puedas perdonarme. Soy una idiota...

Tras unos segundos en silencio, Austria comenzó a reirse y respondió.

-Es verdad que lo eres. Prusia, eres la mayor idiota a la que he conocido.

-Te he hecho sonreír-Rió también la albina-Soy tan awesome que hasta hago reír a la señorita... kesesese, pero tú también eres awesome. No tanto como yo, claro, pero lo eres.

-Idiota-Dijo simplemente Austria.

Y Prusia se armó de valor y se acercó al rostro de la morena. Le depositó un suave beso en los labios, sintiendo como la angustia del día anterior desaparecía.

-Vaya porquería-Dijo Austria cuando Prusia se separó.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó totalmente descolocada.

-Si me vas a besar, hazlo bien. No me beses como si te diera pena ni nada por el estilo-Y cogiendo con sus manos la cara de la albina, la acercó a la suya y la besó apasionadamente.

Tras unos largos minutos de besos y mimos se separaron.

-No vuelvas a hacerme esto, _bitte_-Dijo la ojirroja cuando volvió en sí. Austria sonreía y se había olvidado del asunto del suicidio.

-¿Eh?-Preguntó sin tener idea de lo que estaban hablando.

-No vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste ayer...-Especificó Prusia, llevando su mano al rostro de la morena-¿Sabías que ahora llevas mi awesome sangre en tí?

-¿Qué?

-Por la transfusión... perdí casi toda mi sangre para dartela a ti. Es decir, que te he salvado la vida literalmente. Deberías estarme agradecida.

-Y lo estoy-Dijo Austria sintiéndose muy querida al saber que Prusia le había donado su sangre y la había mantenido viva.

Prusia sonrió y besó de nuevo a la morena.

Cuando Austria se repuso, sus jefes la reprendieron y le llamaron irresponsable y cosas parecidas. Pero sin embargo, Austria no podía sentirse más feliz que nunca. Al fin, después de tantos años en silencio escondiendo su amor, estaba con la persona a la que siempre había amado.


End file.
